


Death

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Hogwarts Express, Hopeful Ending, Kings Cross, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trains, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 11 - Death
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ficmas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 9





	Death

Harry was standing in Kings Cross Station. It was exactly how he remembered it from all them years ago just after he had walked willingly to his death. But upon careful consideration he could note a few things that were different; for one there was not freaky Voldemort baby and the second was that he felt something in his pocket.  
He reached in cautiously.

He’d already been here once before and figured he either got on a train or turned back out the station, this time though he didn’t feel as if he would manage to make it out the station. Anyhow, he was ready to move on – Harry had survived many happy years with Ginny, his friends, his children, his family. Decades of caring, comforting and in return receiving their love and joy had been a blessing to him, but at his 137 years it was time to go. To move on.  
Inside his pocket was a train ticket. A sign then. It was his time to move on. As he accepted the fact once and for all a large steam train pulled in. So similar to the Hogwarts Express yet so different, giant coloured in green and blue hues. It looked remarkable, new, gleaming.  
And it would be leaving in five minutes if the ticket was correct.

Taking one last look around him, Harry blinked away tears. It would forever be a fond memory, his first true step into freedom and a world where he would later find everything he had ever dreamed of.  
But now, he climbed aboard the train, to his new adventure.

Hs family would be waiting for him. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and everyone else.  
He couldn’t keep them waiting; after all it would be rude to be late.


End file.
